Imidazolinone compounds and their herbicidal use are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,619. Combinations of racemic imidazolinone compounds and their synergistic herbicidal effect are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,271. The R and S optical isomers of imidazolinone compounds and their relative individual herbicidal effect are described in The Imidazolinone Herbicides, CRC Press, Inc. (1991).
In view of the imidazolinone art, in general, one would expect the R isomer of an imidazolinone compound to have a herbicidal effect of approximately 1.5-1.8 times greater than that of the corresponding racemic imidazolinone compound. Therefore, to the extent the combination of R-imidazolinone compounds behave as the combination of racemic imidazolinone compounds, one would expect a combination of R-imidazolinone compounds to demonstrate about a 1.5-1.8 times greater herbicidal effect than the corresponding combination of racemic imidazolinone compounds.